


Something Fishy

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Merman Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Hunt Gone Wrong, Merman Dean, creaturefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharp pain rips through the base of his tail and Dean grimaces, spinning in the water quickly to look at the bottom. Nothing but dirt glares back and him and the pain twists down his tail, seizing the nerves all the way down to his fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So due to popular demand here is a sequel to my story 'A Tail?' I hope you like the first chapter

“Dude, can you stop doing that already?” Sam’s reading by the little pond in town, the sun is just peering over the horizon, the sky blooming in strawberries and pineapple shades. 

Dean smiles a shit-eating grin and flicks the end of his tail back over the edge of the water, droplets splattering on the pages of Sam’s book. His brother shoots murder in his eyes and Dean dives under the surface before Sam can hit him. He curls up against the bottom, his back gently lying on the mud. His green eyes scan the world above him through the water, Sam’s head is peeking down into the waves but Dean knows it’s still too dark for his brother to see him. 

Sharp pain rips through the base of his tail and Dean grimaces, spinning in the water quickly to look at the bottom. Nothing but dirt glares back and him and the pain twists down his tail, seizing the nerves all the way down to his fin. Dean sucks in a quick gasp and despite him already breathing underwater his brain signals that he shouldn’t be able to gasp and live. Dean coughs and sputters, unwillingly sucking in another breath before repeating the process. He’s trying to propel himself upwards but his tail is just twitching under the pain and Dean has no control. 

The pain leeks out like flames doused in water and Dean finally breaks the surface of the pond, lungs still trying to hack their way out of his chest. He’s breathless, his chest heaving under the panic and his hands try to cling onto the ledge. Sam’s yelling at Dean, trying to get a good grip on his forearms to pull him out of the pond. 

“What the hell happened?” Sam grunts while pulling Dean up and out of the water, his tail gliding on the dew-slicked grass. There’s a towel a few feet away and Sam places Dean overtop of it, curling the edges around Dean’s arms and patting away the water. 

“I-, breathing,” Dean’s going limp in Sam’s arms and he’s halfway into a full blown panic attack. His chest feels like there’s a bomb in there tick tick ticking down the seconds he has left before an explosion kills him. 

“Dean, Dean. You need to calm down,” Sam’s voice is on the cusp of pleading as he rubs circles around Dean’s chest. 

Dean sucks in a breath of the fresh spring air, filling his lungs. He exhales slowly, his eyes rolling at the sky above as he repeats the process, trying to stamp down the panic flaring. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened,” Sam breaks the silence after Dean’s breathing has gone down to somewhat normal levels.

“I don’t know. My tail just sorta… exploded with pain,” His legs have returned and Dean pushes himself up on the towel, there’s gravel path just on the threshold of the towel and Dean steps onto the dry land before rolling up the small beach towel. 

Silence runs in the thick air of Alabama, the brothers quickly stepping through the forest. Dean opens his mouth to speak but he catches the guilt and panic on Sam’s face. It hits him like a brick wall. When Dean decided to keep the tail he forgot that he was putting Sam through this too. Through the possibility of losing his brother again. And neither one of them dealt with separation all that well. 

“Hey, I’m fine now. It was probably nothing.  Okay? Let’s go get some coffee,” He cups Sam’s sleeve, tugging him to move a little faster now and keeping his line of sight from Dean’s face. 

His mouth is twisted, his eyes squinting, it’s his signature lying look. Dean’s fear is spiking like a rollercoaster hill, but, like a big brother should he’s never going to admit that to Sam. 

“Yeah, okay,” Sam caves, breath light and airy. His book lies loosely held by his hand, the words forgotten in the face of whatever this is. 

They walk the rest of the way, crickets chirping as the sun completes its crest over the grassy land. The strawberry shades have disappeared from the sky, replaced with a carribean blue. Dean closes his eyes and breathes in the fresh scent of lemon. 

“Which way for Breakfast Sammy?” Dean asks. 

“It’s Sam. Go to the diner,” Sam’s tone has a bite in it but Dean knows it’s just lingering on the claws of fear. 

“Someone’s a little grumpy,” Chuckling, he leans over to turn up the old song on the radio. He leaned back, rolled down the windows and belted out lyrics, letting Sam know that the conversation of whatever the hell just happened was over. 

This tail he had acquired was not going south, he wasn’t going to let it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, y'all already gave me some ideas for some chapters on how this fic will go but I'd love as many ideas as possible, i wouldn't be writing this story without your support. If you have any ideas leave them in a comment and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!


End file.
